The present invention relates to novel DC-88A derivatives. The compounds have an excellent anti-tumor activity and are useful as anti-tumor agents.
WO 87/06265 discloses that DC-88A produced by microorganisms belonging to the genus Streptomyces exhibits not only antibacterial activity against various bacteria but also anti-tumor activity against lymphocytic leukemia P388, etc.
DC-88A has the following structure: ##STR3##
As the compounds having structures similar to that of DC-88A, DC-89Al is disclosed in WO 87/06265 (EP-A-0271581) and DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 119787/90 (EP-A-0351865) and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 139590/89. DC-89Al, DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 have the following structures. ##STR4## DC-89A1: X=--CH.sub.2 --, Y=Cl DC-89A2: X=single bond, Y=--CH.sub.2 Cl
DC-89B1: X=--CH.sub.2 --, Y=Br PA1 DC-89B2: X=single bond, Y=--CH.sub.2 Br
These compounds show antibacterial activity against various bacteria and anti-tumor activity against lymphocytic leukemia P388, etc.
Further, CC-1065, its derivatives and derivatives of SF2582C which are structurally similar to DC-88A and exhibit anti-tumor activity are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 64695/79 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,888), Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 193989/85 (EP-A-0154445) and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 275581/89 (EP-A-0339681), respectively.